Tournequit
by redheadturkey
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where everything that can go wrong DOES go wrong? It is just such a day for Reno Tarshill of the Turks. First he blows a mission, and when he does so he is kidnapped and, tortured, and raped by his target. RR please.
1. Chapter 1

tourniquet

by Diane Kelley

Disclaimer:I do not own FF7 or the characters within. (Though I have had a sexual fantasy about owning Reno. ..RROWL!) This fic contains YAOI, and Non-consensual yaoi at that, so if rape/same-gender sex bothers you, read no further than this disclaimer. The title is the title of an Evanescence song, but this is NOT a songfic.

Summary: Have you ever had one of those days where everything that can go wrong DOES go wrong? It is just such a day for Reno Tarshill of the Turks. First he blows a mission, and when he does so he is kidnapped and, tortured, and raped by his target. R+R please.

"Oh God.. .Reno, what happened to you?" The bald Turk with his perpetual pair of sunglasses perched on his face was usually a man of few words, but upon seeing his redheaded partner and dearest friend in the condition in which he had just found him, propped beneath the Loveless sign in Sector 7, the words were shocked out of him.

The tall, slender man lifted those icey green eyes to meet the darkened lenses and then looked back down at his tattered navy blue uniform, the blazer was missing all of its buttons, as was the shirt, both were torn in numerous places, and he was missing his pants, underwear, socks, and black dress shoes. There was blood caked on the insides of those pale, slender legs, and his entire body trembled so hard his bones rattled. "R-Rude...p-please...just take me home?"

Rude simply nodded and lifted the battered form up into his arms. There was no need for him to say more at the time, nor would he press the younger man to tell him what had happened, though from his missing clothing and the blood which coated his thighs, Rude could guess pretty well. "You're bleeding pretty bad, partner...we should get you some medical attention."

Reno's eyes widened, and he shoook his head urgently. "No. . .please. . ." his voice came out a pleading whisper. "Then everyone would know. ..I'd be the laughingstock of the Turks. . ." he turned his head away those eyes beginning to drift closed. "The Turk who got raped by his target"

"I'm not giving you a choice." Rude's grip was like iron, no matter how the smaller man struggled it would be fruitless. He carried him all the way across town, his expression fairly DARING anyone they passed to question the circumstances that brought a Turk to such a situation.

Reno laid his head against his partner's chest, simply taking in the sound of that strong, sure beating. Despite the man rarely speaking to anyone but him, that was a big, kind heart that thrummed against his ear. His eyes finally closed as he drifted into blackness right there, feeling as safe as one possibly could feel after the experience he had gone through.


	2. Chapter 2

Rude called out as they entered the hospital lobby. The blue suits held enough clout to get immediate service most anywhere, and the finest hospital Midgar boasted was no exception. "We need help here!" Two nurses were immediatly at their side, taking the slender unconscious Turk out of his partner's arms, assuring the bald man who shot them both such fierce looks that they would do their best for his partner and that he would be treated by the best.

"Damn well better be," Rude growled quietly. Yes, it was true, true what everyone said, that he loved his partner with every bit of his being. The two had known each other for over ten years, had hit it off just about immediatly, become very close friends...then after the incident at the plate had become more...much more. Nearly losing his partner after the destruction of Sector 7 had only solidified how he truly felt, a love and a bond that transcended even gender preferences because it hinged on who Reno was a PERSON underneath all the masks and defenses he threw up. It was the bright, never say die spirit and the loyalty that had no reason, that just WAS, that had made him fall so hard. Not that due to Shinra rules about frarternization they had ever acted on it, which made him feel bad. "I should have been his first" Rude said to himself. "I should have been the first man whose touch he had. I would never have hurt him this way."

A few hours found Rude sitting next to Reno's bed, the redhead sedated as he'd kicked up such a stir while being examined it was necessary for the doctor's safety as well as his own. The chart listed his injuries...broken ribs, numerous cuts and bruises, and a bowel perforation due to how rough the man had been during the whole thing. Rude shuddered. "Poor kid...he's really been through the wringer."


	3. Chapter 3

A dark haired, stern presence above him caused him to turn. "Tseng-sama. Have you found the ones who did this yet?"

The Wutain shook his head. "No, we were hoping he could tell us all that happened, but I can see it is going to be a fair amount of time before he is telling anyone anything.Oh, and Rude?"

"Yes, sir?"

"It's no secret how you feel about him. ..and the President feels that at this time a relaxation of the fraternization rules might be in order. Take care of Mr. Tarshil, please. We will need him."

Rude nodded. "I will do so, Sir. Thank you." He took Reno's hand in his once more, kissing the knuckles very gently. "I'm so sorry, partner. .. sorry your first experience with a man had to be so damn rough. I'll never do that to you, never hurt you, never force you, never be rough with you. I promise."

The morning came to find a bald head laying on a white-sheeted bed, a tiny, fine-boned hand caught in the grip of a much larger, darker-skinned one. That pale hand moved within the larger one, uptilted jade eyes moving back and forth in twitching motions under the blue-veined lids. Reno was dreaming, and judging by their trembling through the slender frame, it was not a pleasent one.

/Big hands on his shoulders, hot, fetid breath blowing blood-red hair off his neck. He was terrified, moreso than any Turk would normally admit.

Please, Rude, find me. .. I want you to be the first to touch. . .the first to know. . .Gods, please. ..don't let him do this to me.

Then blinding, burning pain as his assailant drives himself inside that tight entrance without with no preamble whatsoever. Reno screamed. . .loud, lusty, and long. Until the guy's partner drove his own cock into that open mouth, down into his throat, shredding delicate tissue there./

Reno woke up with his mouth open in a scream that could not get past a throat closed off in panic. Until he felt that hand on his, knowing who it was.


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting that took place in the hospital lobby after his partner had been well sedated had not been one Rude was looking forward to whatsoever. He paced, a very unusual manner for dealing with things for him, but then again, it was _Reno _ laying in that bed just a few rooms down the corridor, terrified and battered and far more scarred both physically and mentally than he ever liked to show. "Any luck in catching the bastards?" The question was spoken in a deep, rumbling tone, one which like the clouds of an impending storm spoke of danger.

"Not yet, but Elena is working every hour that she can. We will find them, and they will be punished, I can assure you of that." Tseng knew how difficult this was. He had seen the looks the bald man had given his partner ever since they'd brought the boy in at the age of 13, scrawny and starving and picking pockets just to have enough to eat. The two were the reasons that Rufus was slowly working to finish the policy changes that would make it possible for them to have what he knew very well both of them wanted. He set a hand on Rude's shoulder. "Go home, get some rest.

"But sir-" Rude began to protest, only to see the look in those hawk sharp obsidian eyes. He could see that Tseng knew, that he understood, but he could also see that a refusal was not going to be accepted from his boss. There was no way.

"I understand, Rude, I do." Tseng's voice took on a gentler tone. "You know if it were the President in that room I would be feeling just as you do now. But you will be no good to him dirty, hungry, and exhausted. Go home, eat, shower, and sleep for a few hours. If he wakes while you are gone, I will call you, I promise you."

Finally, a nod, followed by the broad shouldered Costan reluctantly striding out. He knew Tseng was right, that he would do very little good to his partner if he wasn't at his best, but he still hated the idea of leaving Reno's side, even if he knew that Tseng had no intentions of leaving him alone. He turned his head as he caught a flash of blond from the corner of his eye. "Shachou." The title came out in a slightly startled tone as he realized who it was that was walking down the corridor with him.

"You sound surprised that I would be here." Rufus' tone was a bit arch, but also a bit self-deprecating. He knew he had a reputation of being cold and not having close relationships with his men, but Reno had managed to do something no one else but Tseng had managed. He had, in his own bumbling way, managed to charm his way past every guard and barrier the president of Shin-Ra corporation had ever put up to guard his heart and make Rufus _care_ about him. "I don't normally make a habit of this but. . .Reno is a very special case." He explained no more than that, he was sure that Rude would question him, and he would answer, if he did, but Rufus was not one to volunteer a great amount.

"Sir. . .I don't understand." The look of confusion on Rude's face would be enough to make most anyone laugh, and Rufus would be no exception to that.

The soft chuckle from Rufus was followed by a shake of his head. "I've never told you about the first time Reno and I talked, did I?" He peered up at the ceiling. "It was shortly after Tseng brought him in from the slums. He was perhaps 5 and a half feet tall at that point, and 135 pounds if he was lucky. Scrawny, malnourished, but still quite strong and fast even so. Father had been intending to execute the boy because three Turks had been badly injured when he had panicked during his apprehension. " His eyes took on a hazy look, as if he was digging deeply into his memories.

"He turned to me, and he was utterly unafraid. He was bleeding from two deep slashes on his cheekbones where he'd been rammed into the window of the car that Tseng had brought, because it had been the only way to subdue him. I saw something in those eyes, courage, potential. . .it was because I begged Father to spare him that he's one of you now, did you know that? He put me in charge of his training. But as I trained him, so he trained me. . he was my apprentice, thus. .. he is a special case."

Rude's expression was almost amazed at what he'd heard from Rufus, but he supposed it made sense. Though Rufus was only two years Reno's senior, he'd already been Vice President by that point. Young, but intelligent in ways most teenagers were not. "You'll wake me in four hours, sir?" He didn't want to be away from his partner for any longer than that, things were difficult enough as it was without leaving Reno without that reassurance.

"I promise."


End file.
